onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 8
Volume 8 is titled "I Ain't Gonna Die". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover uses a school bus yellow background, while the title logo is blue, light blue, purple, and light purple. The author's name is colored blue. On the front Luffy stands in the center, covered in blood and holding one of Krieg's stakes. Behind him are the Krieg Pirates, with Pearl on the left, Krieg in the center, and Gin on the right. In the background is the Dreadnaught Sabre, which has a blue hue. On the spine Krieg and Gin are featured, and the skull is lavender purple. For the volume illustration the Straw Hats are lined up in a line, looking like they are having a blast. Author's Notes |} Chapters *063. : Luffy becomes angry at Krieg for attacking Gin and attacks Krieg. *064. : Krieg brings out his ultimate weapon, the Battle Spear. However, Luffy manages to break the tip of it. *065. : Krieg and Luffy continue battling, but after several attacks Luffy manages to shatter Krieg's armor. *066. : Luffy defeats Krieg, and Krieg tries to make him drown as a last resort, but Sanji saves Luffy. *067. : The Krieg Pirates leave, and Luffy tries to get Sanji to join his crew. After Sanji is harassed by his fellow cooks, they tell him they support him leaving with Luffy. *068. : Yosaku returns and reveals that he knows where Nami is, and Sanji joins the Straw Hat Pirates. They then depart from the Baratie after Sanji receives a tearful farewell. *069. : Yosaku explains about the Shichibukai, and how this relates to where Nami is apparently heading. Nami is revealed to be part of a pirate crew led by Arlong, a Fish-Man. *070. : Zoro, Usopp, and Johnny enter Arlong Park to look for the Going Merry, but Zoro is captured, and after being separated from Johnny, Usopp is almost attacked by a Fish-Man, but is saved by Nojiko, Nami's adopted sister. *071. : Nojiko reveals to Usopp how Arlong's crew controls their village, and Zoro is taken to Arlong Park, the Arlong Pirates' headquarters. However, Nami later helps him escape. SBS Notes *Sanji's kick power is stated to be "21 baseball bats." *Benn Beckman, Kuro, and Nami are revealed to have the top three IQs in the East Blue, respectively. *The full Marine rankings system is revealed. *Luffy is natural rubber, not artificial rubber, from eating the Gomu Gomu no Mi. *Oda first acknowledges the mystery of the "D" in Luffy's name, but tells fans that he cannot give the answer yet. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 188-191. *Total number of fan submissions featured: 31 Grand Prize: Aono, Hideo 蒼野ひで緒 (Saitama, Japan) Volume Extras Page 104 Oda provides a One Piece style timetable that was requested by a fan. Context R(Reader): Sensei, there's something I reeeeeally want from you. That is... a "ONE PIECE style timetable"!! *Oda provides a large One Piece style timetable* O(Oda): A timetable. How... how nostalgic! How's this!! Photocopy it, enalrge it, use it the way you like!! I don't even know if school actually have 7 periods. It's there just in case. Page 125 Titled Coloring book segment ぬりえコーナー, a self-colorable drawing of the Straw Hat Pirates seated on a large bear is provided. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 8 pl:Tom 8 Category:One Piece Volumes